1. Technical Field
This invention pertains generally to footwear incorporating lighting and sound circuitry, and more particularly to an article of footwear for children, which is shaped like a vehicle, incorporating a multiple switch controlled lighting and sound circuit.
2. Background of the Invention
Footwear having lighting and sound circuitry is well known. Lighting and sound devices have been incorporated into a variety of footwear, including dress shoes, athletic shoes, boot, sandals, etc. Footwear shaped like a vehicle is also known.
There are several known implementations of footwear lighting devices. The most basic implementation involves the use of a light source (e.g. an incandescent bulb, a neon tube, or a light emitting diode (“LED”)), a portable power supply such as a battery and a manually operated on-off switch. These elements are connected as an electric circuit and are located in a convenient location in the footwear, such as within the sole and/or heel structure.
A more complex implementation of lighted footwear includes the provision of a switching circuit to switch the light on and off in association with the presence of the absence of the wearer's foot in the shoe or the contact of the wearer's foot with the ground.
A third implementation involves the use of a so-called “motion switch” that is utilized to detect movement of the wearer's foot. The detection of movement causes the light to illuminate. Such a “motion switch” usually involves the use of a “tilt switch,” i.e. a mercury switch, to sense the angular position of the shoe with respect to the gravity gradient to activate the circuit at a particular attitude of the switch.
There are also known implementations of providing sound in footwear. One such implementation incorporates a loud speaker with is triggered by an electrical switch. The sound can be an excerpt from a commercial recording, a voice element, or an instrumental element.
It is desirable to have footwear that incorporates both the lighting element and the sound element in one shoe. It is further desirable to have such footwear where the lighting and sound elements may be user controlled. Finally it is desirable to have footwear shaped like a vehicle that incorporates these elements.